Talk:Seddie/@comment-5323453-20130304033500/@comment-5679407-20130307041808
@Godlovesusall: Most of the characters, including Sam and Freddie, have relationships that predate the show--given that Sam and Freddie knew each other in the pilot episode. So that point is moot. Up until iSaved Your Life, Creddie was a unilateral pursuit by Freddie to gain the affections of Carly. Carly had always maintained that she liked Freddie, but not "the good way." So if there was to be a romantic possibility between Carly and Freddie, it too, would require progression and development, since the two of them didn't start off loving each other. And more importantly, since Carly was the hold-out, it would require more dynamic in her feelings. There's only one episode that examined the possibility of a Creddie romance and that was iSaved Your Life, where it was revealed that Carly's attraction to Freddie was derived from her gratitude of Freddie risking his life (you have a tendency to say "gave" which would be impossible as Freddie would have died if he "gave" his life) to save hers swaying Carly towards romance. It was then revealed that Freddie wanted Carly to find romantic value, if you will, in him being himself, not just because he risked his life to save hers. The episode ended with a referendum on Carly's feelings. In iOAR, two seasons later, Freddie asks Carly if it's too late for her to love him, which she obviously and essentially doesn't answer. So if Creddie were to be a possibility at that point, it would again be a referendum on Carly's feelings. And that's Creddie's failure. It's not about which ship is "better," but which ship has received more development. I will list episodes that has focused, in an overall plot or subplot, on Sam's and Freddie's relationship: iHeart Art--subplot: Sam is challenged to not make fun of Freddie. iFence--subplot: Freddie challenges Sam to read a whole book. iKiss--plot: Sam reveals that Freddie has never kissed anyone. iMust Have Locker 239--plot: Sam and Freddie share a locker. iTwins--Freddie tries to prove that "Melanie" is really Sam. *iThink They Kissed--plot: Carly finds out that Sam and Freddie kissed. iLost My Mind--plot: Sam checks herself into a mental hospital after kissing Freddie. iDate Sam and Freddie--plot: Sam and Freddie date but face a few troubles. iCan't Take It--subplot: Sam's and Freddie's romance is in jeopardy when it's revealed that Sam sabotaged Freddie's application to N.E.R.D. camp. iLove You--plot: Sam and Freddie take part in the other's interest. iPear Store--plot: Sam and Freddie work together at the Pear Store. *'iBalls'--subplot: Sam and Freddie host iCarly together, but Freddie doesn't do well. Notice how I didn't include iReunite with Missy, iOMG, iGet Banned, because despite those episodes having Seddie moments, they didn't have plots or subplots focusing on Sam and Freddie's relationship. I will list episodes that has focused on Carly's and Freddie's relationship (romance notwithstanding) in an overall plot or subplot: iSaved Your Life--plot: Carly and Freddie begin a romance after Freddie risks his life to save hers. That's it! That's the only episode with a plot and/or subplot that focuses on Carly's and Freddie's relationship. Everything else has either been done with Sam, Spencer or Gibby. Cam: iPromise Not to Tell, iHate Sam's Boyfriend, iDon't Want to Fight, iSaw Him First, iMake Sam Girlier, iReunite with Missy, iQuit iCarly, iSam's Mom, iRescue Carly. Sparly:' iWanna to Stay with Spencer, iHeart Art, iChristmas, iLook Alike, iGot a Hot Room, maybe iFind Spencer Friends'. I have every episode; I've watched every episode; and I can recall most moments accurately from every episode. Again, I'm not against Creddie, but when it comes to focus, development, and progression, Creddie doesn't come close to Seddie--not even to Sparly. If you're so sure that it does, Godlovesusall, then you'll have no problem giving me one other episode that focused on Carly and Freddie, rather than digressing and calling yourself "Superman."